


Blumenblau

by FruitFrakker



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Inflation, Parent/Child Incest, blueberry inflation, blueberry transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Ragyo treats Satsuki to a very 'particular' bath. Blueberry Transformation. Noncon Incest/General Ragyo creepiness. Humiliation with a bit of a Dark Ending





	Blumenblau

The thousand injuries of Ragyo Satsuki had borne the best she could, but even now, on the eve of the final reckoning, she could give no hint to her true intent. Years of planning, years of sacrifice, years of pain and torment and misery, would be all for naught if her steely gaze betrayed an ounce of the passion that broiled beneath the surface. She had become quite good at that over the past thirteen years, hiding her emotions to survive, to plot, to meticulously craft men into machines. Ultimately, she mused, that was the difference between her and Matoi. She had to admit, she had come to view Ryuuko as a kindred spirit of sorts; in her raw passion and anger she saw--in a mirror darkly (Or was it lightly? Hard to say)--a reflection of her own desires, albeit in an unrefined state. And yet, that lack of refinement made all the difference; one cannot achieve any great thing by mere passion alone. It must be forged into intellect and will, made into instruments that serve man, not brute instincts that rule over him. Yes, Ryuuko was not a bad person, but she was a blunt instrument, incapable of understanding discretion or the necessity of sacrifice in order to save mankind. She smirked, setting her fork down on the table, wiping some of ham's glaze from her lips as she finished up. Ironic, wasn't it? She wore Junketsu, but perhaps it was Matoi who was more 'pure' all along. It didn't particularly concern her; if she and her Elite Four had to bear the sins of Honnoji's inhumanity and hypocrisy, then so be it. What the people thought once she was dead meant nothing to her. She had only one goal, one _purpose_, in her entire life: the complete annihilation of Ragyo Kiryuuin.   
  
One of Ragyo's minions, as if on cue, loudly cleared his throat. Satsuki shifted her eyes to Kuroido, the dumpy wretch of a manservant quickly contorting his face into a look of simpering servility. "I... presume you enjoyed your meal, Lady Satsuki?"  
  
Satsuki closed her eyes, dabbing her lip again with the table cloth. "It was adequate, yes. Slightly better than the One-Star commissary. Now," She stood from the table, her heels clacking against he floor. "If you excuse me, I believe I will retire to my bedroom for the evening."  
  
"A-actually, Lady Satsuki," the butler stammered. "Mistress Ragyo wishes to meet with you personally, in private."  
  
"Oh?" Satsuki's luscious brow furrowed however slightly as she paused. It had probably been wishful thinking to believe she would have gone the night without visiting with her, but it made the prospect no more appealing. "I see."  
  
"In... the uh... private bath..." He muttered, eyes darting to the floor.  
  
Ragyo's 'purification'. Of course it would be that. She had grown to tolerate it, as much as anything her _mother_ did to her, but it being the night before her downfall she couldn't help but feel tinge of nausea in her stomach. "Very well," she replied curtly, brushing her flowing raven hair as she made her way off across the dining room. "Good night, Kuroido." And goodbye, as far as she was concerned.  
  
"Uh, G-goodnight, Lady Sa-" The door to the hall slammed shut behind her before he could finish.  
  
Satsuki exhaled as her heels clacked down the cavernous marble hall. Ragyo's toxic persona drew in sycophants like flies to a dungpile (though, she admitted, many of her Club Presidents were hardly better in that regard). That sniveling, cowardly little man hadn't a shred of the humility and loyalty Soroi possessed. Really, it seemed as if everything and everyone associated with Ragyo was an intentional mockery of the humanity she claimed to have transcended. The immaculate foyer down which she strolled, for instance, ornately adorned with tapestries, paintings and statues plundered from across the world, was so bereft of any humanity, so vacuous and without warmth, that it represented not a celebration of the history of man but a conquest over it. Honnouji, for all its brutalist architecture, was at least honest about its intent. Ragyo's mansion, like the 'woman' herself, cloaked its contempt for the human endeavor under a thin veneer of civility.  
  
She finally rounded a corner and threw open a pair of large oaken doors. A humid mist curled around her thighs as she stepped through the threshold into the changing room, the door creaking shut behind her. Before her, on one of the wooden benches, was a woven basket stamped with a handwritten note reading 'Place Junketsu Here' in dainty calligraphy. Nui's handiwork, no doubt.   
  
She brushed the thought of that cretin from her mind as she began to remove her dress, pulling the top over her head, her bosom jiggling in her brassiere as she did. For a fleeting moment, there was a hint of irritation. It had been many years since anyone last commented on her appearance in more than a perfunctory manner, but she was not blind to her physique. Hell, Satsuki knew some of her lieutenants affections for her were for more than strictly her skill and fortitude, though they thankfully kept it to themselves for the most part. To Satsuki, her sex appeal was irrelevant; her body, like her mind, was a honed tool. She slid her skirt down her robust thighs, dropping around her high heels. There was no more pride in her body, she thought as she removed her shoes, than there was in the rest of her enterprise against REVOCS; frankly, perhaps much less, as her body, as Ragyo was apt to remind, was at least in part a 'gift' from her mother.  
  
She grit her teeth, partially from the thought but also from her breast, now free from its constraints, rubbed uncomfortably against a bruise. She rubbed the sore spot on her toned abdomen, one of many that potmarked her body, scars of a constant, unsung battle for dominance between her and Junketsu. It was, Iori and Soroi were quick to warn, slowly destroying her. They weren't wrong. But tomorrow it would over, and at long last she would be released from the pain she had endured for these many years. To bare these aches, to bare the insult Ragyo was soon to deliver, was nothing to her. She shoved the last bits of underwear in the basket, then turned to head further into the mist-shrouded bathhouse.  
  
Ragyo was there, standing near the center of the opulent, Romanesque bath, as bare as her daughter save a towel wrapped about her head. She was leaned over something in front of the fountain, a flowerbed perhaps, clipping away at some plant with a pair of shears. "A little late, aren't we?" She said without looking back, shifting something in the flowerbed which Satsuki couldn't see.  
  
"Sorry, Mother," she replied, suppressing her bile at the words. It was true enough, she _was _her mother; the sight of her shapely, inhumanly youthful form was enough to remind anyone how 'indebted' she was to her. "I became... lost in thought over dinner."  
  
"Hmmph, yes, you've always been the contemplative sort." Her voice echoed throughout the room, the only other sounds were the gushing of the fountain and clipping of her shears. "But the reformation of this sinful world is at hand; this is no time for idle navel gazing."  
  
Satsuki stifled a chuckle; for once, she agreed with her. Still fixated on her plants, Ragyo reached out with her free hand, her fingers beckoning Satsuki forward. "Come, child. I will alleviate all of your concerns."  
  
Masking her trepidation, Satsuki stepped into the bath; the water stung as she broke the surface, but it quickly numbed as her ankles submerged, a comfortable warmth fizzing against her. Further she tread, calves sinking into the bath as it deepened, then her thighs, her crotch every so often skimming the surface. The steam of bath engulfed her, sending a shiver down her spine. The sensation of the water and steam against her skin was irritatingly relaxing--It was treated with Life Fibers, or so Ragyo claimed. She did not want these feelings of satisfaction, knowing what was about to occur. But she could not they were there.  
  
A mere yard or so away from her, Ragyo finally turned to look at her, gesturing for her to stop. "Please, have a seat. There is much that needs to be done." She placed the shears down in the planter and lifted out of it whatever she had been fiddling with, a small wooden bowl. She spun around and approached Satsuki as she laid herself down into the water, murmuring as the warmth hit her, her flowing locks spreading out around her.   
  
"So," Ragyo began, kneeling over her daughter, stroking her face. "I understand that Battlefield Trip went according to plan?"  
  
"Immaculately," Satsuki replied, suppressing both the urge to mew and bite at her mother's finger. "The Kansai region was subjugated half-a-day ahead of schedule. Analysis of Motoi's Kamui has improved the efficiency of Honnouji's Goku uniforms by two-hundred percent. Nudist Beach infrastructure was completely annihilated. There isn't a force in the world that can resist us now."  
  
Ragyo plucked something from the bowl, a blueberry it seemed, and tossed it into her mouth. "Mph, impressive; your Life Fiber technicians must surpass even REVOCS." Did she know they were a threat? "I wonder though," her hand returned to Satsuki, stroking at her side. "This... Motoi, Isshin's daughter... why hasn't she been eliminated?" She placed the bowl on Satsuki's navel, perfectly balanced by her abs, as ran her fingers down her other side, stroking against her hip.  
  
"She..." Satsuki skipped a beat as her mother's fingers pressed into her skin. "She was a useful source of data, and the fights with her honed the Academy's fighting abilities. She never posed a significant threat; when she tries to interrupt the ceremony tomorrow, I will deal with her personally."  
  
Ragyo plopped another berry in her lips. "Oh, really?" She splashed a bit of the the bath water onto Satsuki, some of it getting in her eyes. "My understanding is she fought you to a draw. And she is only getting stronger you say?" Ragyo's fingers began to sink into her flesh, messaging at her back and abs. "My, she may be beyond even your capabilities."  
  
"As I said," Satsuki replied, biting her lip slightly. "There is no need for concern. I have this under control."  
  
Ragyo chuckled. "Control? Oh, my dearest daughter," she began tracing her index finger across her many Junketsu-inflicted scars. "There is so much more you need to learn about control. 'Your' Kamui, for instance..."  
  
"I..." she shivered at the sensitivity of her sores, "I have complete command of Junketsu; the wounds I bare are the price for bending it to my will."  
  
Ragyo ran a finger across Satsuki's face, brushing her cheek and strands of raven hair. "My sweet, naive little girl, you do nothing of the sort. A _Human _against the will of Life Fibers, that is a pure absurdity." She reached into the bowl with her free hand and lifted a berry up to Satsuki's lips, which she obliged by grabbing with her tongue. "I'm afraid you have made a grave error in what your place in all this is."  
  
"I...nnnnnfff..." She shivered as the sweet--sickeningly so--berry was crushed between her teeth, juices squirting over her tongue and down her throat; far more than she would have expected there to be. "I am... the executor of your will; clearing the way for a world covered by clothing."  
  
"And what wonderful job you have done so far~," Ragyo stroked her hair, pressing another fruit into her mouth, taking in the blue blotches that began to surface on Satsuki's nose. "But... I am afraid your utility is at end."  
  
Satsuki froze, not merely from her mother's words, but from a tingling sensation--different from the water flowing against her--spreading throughout her body; a troubling lightness mixed with complaints from her stomach. "What... do you mean?" Satsuki said, trying to raise her head from the water but finding her mobility constrained.   
  
Ragyo chuckled, running her fingers through her daughter's hair. "Now that our victory is complete, what use do I have for a mere human failure such as _you?_" She traced her index finger across Satsuki's neck as the color, having conquered her face, spread downward to her collarbone.  
  
Satsuki's eyes widened, teeth gritting. So, she knew? Or had she always planned on betraying her? It didn't really matter. She tried to crane head up, to move her body much at all. "What... are you..." And then she saw it, out of the corner of her eye; Her creamy breasts succumbed to the webbing pattern of cerulean inching its away across her body, her nipples turning a deep violet. The blueberries! It was the goddamn blueberries!  
  
"Truthfully," Ragyo began, grabbing at one of her breasts, eliciting a grunt. "I'd always known you were a failure." She traced a finger around her navel as the wave past it by, her taut athletic stomach gurgling ominously. "But had I known you'd clung so _pitifully _to your humanity, I would've discarded you like your sister." Her finger traced down her panty line, her pubes turning a navy blue. " Too much Soichiro in you I suppose. I should have known the Life Fibers rejected you for a reason~."  
  
Satsuki tightened her fists, willing as hard as she could to slug her 'mother' in the face, but found she could lift it only a few inches above the water. "What... what have you _done _to me?" Satsuki hissed, wiggling what she could to fight her body's rigidity.  
  
"Oh I've only just begun, Satsuki..." Ragyo's fingers walked their way down her thigh. "I'm making you into something I can truly be proud of. You have no idea how disappointing it so for me to be your mother."  
  
"The... unnnf... feelings are mutual..." Satsuki muttered, feeling Ragyo play with her toes as the skin completed its change. "Why... why weren't you affected... by the berries?"   
  
"Life Fibers, daughter," she said simply, placing her hands on Satsuki's stomach, which growled louder and louder. "A testament to your inherent inferiority. Life Fiber infused fruits are simply divine~," She kneaded Satsuki's stomach slightly as she moaned. "But to a naked ape such as you... well, it may prove too much to handle~."  
  
"What are you getUUUUNNNFF-" She felt a sudden tightness in her stomach, as if taking in a deep breath. But it didn't subside; instead it rose outward steadily, her abs losing definition as the sloshing bulge grew outward, Ragyo's fingers sinking into it. "Nnnnnnfff.... what's... happening now?" Satsuki moaned; her craned head seeing the dome risse up several inches.  
  
"It was my idea~!" A chipper, feminine voice from behind called. Satsuki couldn't rear around to see her, but she it was instantly familiar.   
  
"_Nui Harime_..." Satsuki uttered as if a curse.  
  
"Ah, punctual as ever, Nui," Ragyo said, flashing her favorite 'daughter' a sickly smile. Nui, clad in an ornately embroidered beach towel, curtsied before entering the bath.  
  
"Sooooorrrry~," she cooed, skipping across the water up to Satsuki's distending form. "Just thought it'd be impolite to interrupt your little heart-to-heart!"  
  
Ragyo chuckled, patting Satsuki's rising belly, now with sideways spreading lovehandles. "You know there's no need to respect an ignorant naked ape like her. You're the one who revealed her treachery after all."  
  
"Ooooh that's right!" Nui leaned into Satsuki's face, a bright smile spread across her childish face; the innocence of her big blue eyes, curly blond locks, and big pink bow undercut by the purple fabric covering her missing eye. "Yep yep yep! I knew you were a stupid human-loving traitor aaaaaaaallll along~!" She lifted up her closed parasol and jabbed it into her navel. "So when Mama Ragyo found out, we had one heck of a time comin' up with a good punishment for you!" She leaned on the parasol, wiggling it back and forth. "Mama _really _wanted to do you in, but I thought, why not turn you into something really pretty~?"  
  
Satsuki groaned, feeling the pressure creep around her back and up into her bosom, her innards churning. "Turn me into... _what_."  
  
"Why, a blueberry of course~!" Nui giggled. She lifted he parasol up and poked her in the cheek, which seemed a bit fuller now. "Imagining you all cute and full and round... mmmmffff... it's just like Wonka~!"  
  
Satsuki had never heard of 'Wonka' before, nor did she care. She only wished to snap both of their necks. But her body was becoming increasingly uncooperative; she could feel the expansion spreading around her and up her torso, and down it for that matter--with _thwump, _her ass pushed outward, her thighs quickly spreading as well. She grit her teeth, seething as her breasts began to expand like water balloons, juice dribbling from her nipples. "So this is how you wish to deal with me, to humiliate me?"  
  
"Humiliate you?" Ragyo said, tilting her head as she rubbed against her bloating thigh. "You've already done that plenty to yourself." She cackled, stroking her inner thigh where both the leg and lowering crotch pressed against each other. "Do you really think you have _any _moral high ground to stand on?"  
  
Satsuki opened her mouth to respond, but words failed her; though partly it was because Nui was flicking at her teats, causing spurts of juice to shoot out. "I... I was using power... to protect..."  
  
"Protect _what_?" Ragyo spat, grabbing at a chunk of ass and thigh, feeling it billow out against her fingers. "Humanity? The weak? The people you trampled on, humiliated, dehumanized, you were their _savior?"   
  
_"I... I needed... I wanted...." Her head was growing hazy as more juice pumped in, her resolve, once so clear and absolute, grew fuzzy as well. Ragyo's words... were they getting to her? Her hands drifted to her sides, feeling the curve spread further outwards, a good foot or on either side of her belly.  
  
Nui hopped up onto Satsuki's belly, now taller than her tits despite their recent growth, resting her elbows on her breasts and her head on her knuckles, kicking her legs idly. "Face it Sis, you're big ol' fat hypocrite!" she reached at her face and pinched her cheek. "But don't worry, me and Mama are gonna take goooood care of you~!"  
  
Angry tears began to well up in Satsuki's eyes. "I... am **NOT **a hypocrite... I... I did what I had to... for the sake of Justice-"  
  
Ragyo cackled, slapping her gargantuan ass. "_Justice_? You think you, a mere human, can abuse the power of the Life Fibers and claim to stand for _Justice_?" She cackled again, even louder as she heard Satsuki's sniffles and moans.  
  
"Father...." she groaned, feeling her legs spread out further as her ass engulfed her thighs. "Father needed me... he needed me to be his justice..."  
  
Ragyo cackled wildly again. "So you're Soichiro's bitch then? All this 'senseless' violence, for petty revenge? Well, I'm sure he's happy with how you turned you~." She leaned over, lapping her lower belly just above the crotch. "Both of you always never could appreciate true greatness. Now, we are making you truly magnificent~."  
  
Nui bounced eagerly on her stomach. "Yeah! We're making you reeeeally pretty~, for a pet that is~~~." She giggled, reaching for the bowl of berries (which has slid off her belly and jammed in her cleavage as she had begun to grow) then scooting forward, lifting the bowl up to her lips. "Say awwwwww~."  
  
Why would she do something so infantile- seemingly out of her control, her jaw went slack; opening wide as a dozen or so berries rolled into her mouth. Don't chew, don't chew, and for the love of God- Her teeth were already gnashing into them, the saccharine sweetness now feeling more... right? She thrashed her arms--each as thick as her bloating calves--against her rounding sides, warm tears streaming from her face as she swallowed the insidious fruit. Damnit, it shouldn't taste good! She should-  
  
Her body rumbled loudly, lurching upward as her rounded back pressed against the bottom of the bath. Satsuki rocked wildly, her conical legs thrashing a bit as they bobbed up and down in the air, her head splashing against the water. Nui giggled loudly, rocking back and forth herself as if she was riding a playground ride; she grabbed at her rapidly expanding tits which sputtered out juice at an increasing rate. "Hahah, Whoopsie~! Maybe a gave Big Sis a lil' too much~," Nui placed her hand to her mouth, faking a blush.  
  
"Nonsense, my dear Nui. I'm sure the 'Savior of Humanity' can take it." Raygo daintily grasped Satsuki's foot, tickling at the toes as she watched the thighs sink into her torso. "Just wait until the wretched people see what's become of their self-declared 'savior'; how she was consumed by the very power she thought she could control~."  
  
Nnnnnnf! Satsuki could feel her torso billow out in all directions, her head rising higher and higher from the bath, water-soaked hair draped behind it. She tried to reach up, to knock Nui off, to do _something_, but her upper arms had distended to the point of immobility, leaving her forearms--and soon, merely hands-- to flap about impotently. No... this couldn't... she was so close... she didn't give a damn what the 'people' thought of her but... hadn't this been worth it? Or was she-  
  
"Hmm... what was that phrase you were keen on saying, 'Pigs in Human Clothing?'" Ragyo said, rubbing what remained of her tottering thighs and calves as they were sucked deeper into her body. "I believe that is apropos to you; though you have nothing to hide how utterly powerless you are."  
  
Satsuki bit her lip, feeling the juice from her nipples stream down the sides of her spherical torso. Juice spewed from her nethers as well, swirling like dye as it me with the water. Ragyo... she was.... Satsuki grit her teeth, waggling her arms as much as she could as they distended and groaned, growing less distinct against her ever widening body; Nui could easily spread out across her belly now, and could barely make out her head from behind her mountainous breasts. "I... I can't.... I can't lose control...."  
  
Ragyo circled her, drawing her index finger around Satsuki's equator, bringing it up to stroke her puffy cheek. "You still don't get it, do you?" She whispered in her ear, giving it a slight lick. "You never had control~."  
  
With a heave, Ragyo twisted Satsuki around; her head rocketing upward and forward, her entire body spinning around. Nui giddily slid down her sticky torso, the bowl of berries toppling over and spreading the fruit out across the pool, turned deep purple by Satsuki's leaking juices. Satsuki came to rest on the nubby mounds that once were her legs, but they were not long for this world; the jostling of her movement caused another surge of growth which began to erase the remnants of her limbs, smoothing the curves flush with her enormous, turgid body, which yet still grew, gurgling and churning with increased ferocity.  
  
Nui prodded Satsuki's breast--as wide as Nui was tall--with her parasol, exploring its firmness with curiosity. "My my~, Big Sis is quite ripe, isn't she~? Ooooohhh, she's gonna make _such _a cute blueberry pet!" Nui vibrated with excitement.  
  
"Not quite yet, my darling," Ragyo said, scooping up a berry from the water and lifting it up to Satsuki's face. "Her body may be almost there, but she's still as irritatingly stubborn as ever." She rubbed the berry against her daughter's lips. "A little _push.._. is all it'll take...~"  
  
No! She wasn't a hypocrite! She didn't deserve this! She didn't- the berry slipped between her lips, her teeth bursting it like a waterballoon. And as the flavor hit her tongue, tears welled once again in her eyes, this time as much in epiphany as in anger. She enjoyed it, goddamnit, she enjoyed! Why?! Why? Did it really matter? Her innards gurgled once more, and a final spurt of growth ensued, swallowing her fingers and toes, leaving nothing but her head and tits as remnants of her former humanity. This... this is what she was now, wasn't it? A harsh smile spread across her face, a cackle slipping between her lips as tears still ran down her face.  
  
"I'm a fucking blueberry, huh," Satsuki cursed, her ironclad identity crumbling like a sea castle before the waves.  
  
"I'm glad you've come to see tings our way," Ragyo said, kissing her on the cheek.  
  
"So... hahahah.... you going to pop me now? Make an example of me?"  
  
"Oh no no no~!" Nui said, springing up to her other side, clambering up her a bit to get directly in her face. "Why would I waste a super special awesome friend like you~?" She pinched at her plump, violet cheek again. "Ooooohhhh, we're gonna have _so _much fun; I'm going to curl your hair and have tea parties and even play dress up! Tailoring for a blueberry sounds soooo much fun!"  
  
Satsuki chuckled bitterly, eyes still stinging as she began to embrace her utter defeat. "Sounds... delightful..."  
  
Ragyo clasped her hands. "Splendid. Now, Nui... take your new toy back to your room."  
  
Nui pouted. "You're gonna help me roll her, aren't you Mama?"  
  
Ragyo smiled. "How can I refuse a face like that~... Alright."   
  
Grabbing at her stomach with both of their hands, the two 'women' pushed Satsuki backwards, sending her toppling backwards and dunking her head in the water. But it didn't matter anymore. As her head emerged from the water, her hair matted and sticky from her own juices, there was a smile on her face. It was over, she was defeated. The burdened was lifted, the pain was gone. She had failed everyone and now she was happy, happy as a failure, as a pet. All she could do was laugh, laugh and laugh and laugh, as she tumbled head over bottom--for she now lacked heels-- her cackling reverberating throughout the bathhouse as even as she receded out of the room, the oaken doors slamming behind her.


End file.
